


Adolescence

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka is growing out of his teenager-self pretty fast - with all the ups and downs.





	Adolescence

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-06 08:08am to 08:30am

The first time Tezuka Kunimitsu had felt the urge to finger himself he had been home alone but it had still felt like the house was watching him and that his family would be back any minute despite him knowing they couldn't be.

The second time had been in the clubroom. Also a disaster as the feeling of being watched remained a constant problem and someone actually had entered the room - not seeing him but enough of a scare to not do anything about the ache again for a long time.

The blessing came when he went for treatment to Germany. He was alone in his room - always. He could go shopping for lube to ease the way without anyone recognizing him - in the whole area. And he did make good use of those opportunities. Most of his spending money went into learning the proper way of taking something inside - in various sizes. The internet became helpful as well as Tezuka, at least at the beginning, experienced problems to actually enter one of the many sex-shops that catered to all kinds of likings.

Having become quite adapt at fingering himself open and then enjoying whichever toy struck his fancy just then, he was more than a little melancholy to get rid of everything when returning to Japan. In the end he decided to take everything along and paid for a locker at one of the many train stations in Tokyo. The more time he spent without them however, the more his libido wanted attention until only his iron control stopped his hands from wandering at the most inopportune moments. 

It was pure chance that he ran into Atobe a few days later, the boy who had warranted the treatment in the first place. Atobe was surprisingly pleasant when alone. And gorgeous to boot if Tezuka was to really look. So much so, that the brown-haired boy found himself in a public restroom, barely able to not make a noise while he fingered himself and jerked off. He needn't have worried though. Atobe seemed to have similar problems as he invited Tezuka home with him that same day - under the pretense of something else of course. Safe to say that the something else never happened and that both boys zoned in on the big bed pretty quickly. Atobe had made it very clear that none of the staff was to disturb them but had also turned the key - for Tezuka's comfort.

Now that both of them lay in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs it was quite obvious what they had done had been very enjoyable and would be repeated soon if the already stirring back to life by the silver-haired boy's cock was any indication.

Tezuka didn't mind. His ass had finally gotten what it had wanted so badly for so long. In fact, he couldn't wait for it to happen again. Preferably - like only a young mind can think - for the rest of their lives.


End file.
